


Connected

by MySanityWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minecraft, Romance, Video Format: Streaming, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySanityWasTaken/pseuds/MySanityWasTaken
Summary: Dream, George and Sapnap are best friends widley known as the Dreamteam!But what if Clays admiration for one them turns to that far more than meer friendship....George and Clay start to realise a weird connection that only the 2 of them share. Causing the distance between them to suddenly feel much less wide.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Gogy is calling

Slouched over his keyboard in front of a 3 screen gaming set up, the middle one for the game of course the far left to keep track of recording and streaming and the right well for everything else.  
Dirty blonde wavy locks of hair curled around the man's ears which are completely covered by large gaming headphones; his attention souly focused on the intense game of Minecraft championships happening before him. There team this week being his close friend from middle school Nick referred to widely by the gaming community as Sapnap. Mr Karl Jacobs a streamer who started his career on the Mr Beast channel and George....Dreams online Bestfriend.  
The game continued piercing green eyes dug metaphorical wholes into the wide screen monitor, completely focused and amazing at the game; it's honestly alarming how good this 21 year other Floridian man is at this blocky game.

The final game rolls around and George is the only one left alive, a bead of sweat start to trickle down dreams forehead and the back of his neck as the discord call falls quiet in anticipation; still dream has full faith in his friends gaming ability.

"C'mon George you got this!" Sapnap reassures

"Yea this is the winning shot" Dream says voice slightly shaking

George takes aim and nails his final 2 shots winning them the championship loud distorted screams emerge from the discord.

"LETS GOOOO!!" Dream  
"LETS GO GOGY!!" Sapnap  
"WOOOOOO WE WON" Karl  
"We did it!" George says shocked and proud of himself and his team mates

I wide smile can't help but be plastered over Dreams face as they celebrate euphoria fills the room.

A few minutes pass of winners podium screenshots happen from all for members to rember this moment.  
"So guys I got a dono before we started saying if you win you have to kiss dream! I don't know if I should " George mentions nervousness clearly in his voice

"Here George look at me, look at me" Dream crouches and punches the air

"Alright fine I'll do it in game"

The Minecraft avatars crept closer to each other, fronts of the block shaped head meeting.  
Dream makes a kissing noise into the mic *muwah*and George does the same, making dreams cheeks begin to feel hot and can't help but feel a hint of embarrassment creep into his chest.

"LETS GOOOOO!" Geroge screams through the mic excitedly startling Dream causing him to lean his head back in his chair a smile reaching either side of his now pink cheeks; knowing he was just exited about winning but cant help having a glimpse of hope that maybe George enjoyed the idea of kissing him.  
Dreams stomach suddenly dropped  
'wait hope Embarrassment? What is wrong with me today what am I hopeful about?'  
Confused he tunes back into the call where Sapnap is trying to get everyone to kiss in game.

"Yets 4 way kiss DREAM c'mon!!"

"That's a bit much I don't know"

"PLEASEEEE" Sapnap whines in his dorky puberty sounding voice he does which Dream has always had a soft spot for.

"Fine" Dream crouches his avatar and creeps closer to the group as loud kissy noises distort through the call into everyone's headphones causing a wave of laughter from the 4 boys.  
"I think I'm gonna end the stream here for the day I'm kinda tired, are any of you gonna continue I'll raid you" Dream says wiping at his watering eyes from loud laughing like a kettle and sleepiness.

"Think I'm gonna play on the SMP for a while HUBBY JOIN ME!" Karl says and coos into the microphone while punching and crouching at Sapnap in game

"The Waifu has spoken guess I'm staying on too" Sapnap laughs crouches back at the cheeky smiling brunette

"What about you George..?" Dream says his voice softer than he meant it, softer than how he speaks to the others.

"Hmm? Oh I think I'm gonna log off too" George mumbles kind of zonned out after the exitment of winning, Dream can't help but think his soft britsh accent is adorable when he is relaxed

"Okay well sorry guys I'm gonna end the stream here say bye to the viewers guys"

"BYEEEEEE" Sapnap and Karl both loudly say George does the same just much quieter than the other 2 nicompoops

"Thankyou guys for watching byeeeee" Dream says to his fans using his minecraft character to wave in 3rd person.  
Turning off his Minecraft and ending the stream sending the flood of his viewers over to Karl's stream  
"Goodnight guys" he yawns tiredly into the voice chat

"Night dreammmyyyyyyyyy we LOVE YOU!" - Sapnap

"Yea night dream Have sweet dreams of me" Karl winks at his stream cause Sapnap to Mack disgruntled noises; Dream chuckles softly

"Night Dream" George says calmly instantly making Dreams freckles covered cheeks heat up yet again

"N-night" Dream stutters and quickly leave the call

"Did I just fucking stutter?!?! What is wrong with me today" Dream pulls his headphones off and runs a tonned hand through his messy slightly sweaty hair. He stands up stretching his arms into the air; he is actually a very tall man but tends to have awful posture when playing games.  
Dream walks into his kitchen opening the fridge just to let out a agitated sigh realising there is no food, he pours himself a glass of choccy milk and head back to his room 'George would probably be drinking tea right now'.  
Leaving the door slightly open for Patches if she desides to join him for late night cuddles.  
Flicking on his rotating fan he flops onto the bed and begins scrolling through Twitter feed.  
A few swipes down he sees George's recent tweet.

Georgenootfound:  
I can't believe we won MCC WOOO LETS GO!!! Thankyou my amazing team couldn't have done it without you! :D

Dream can't help but smile seeing George's post he hesrts it and goes to type a response without thinking he writes  
▪︎You're the amazing one George!• his finger hovers over the send button before realising what he had typed, nothing to do with winning or the team just focused purely at George. He deletes it the blinking cursor stares at him mockingly. His mind blank trying to find something to say  
•you did well• delete  
•we did well• delete  
•fuck your cute• delete  
•shdifjwidhdeodjeoeje• Dream sighs and drops his phone on his face groaning in pain.  
He picks up the phone deleting the keyboard smash that was the comment box; taking a deep breath he types again  
• WOOO we did it • send

"That will do" Dream rubs his temple and rolls over puting his phone on charge and resting it on his bedside.  
He lay there on his back with his eyes closed feeling his fan slowly asolate along his body; as he is so tall it stops just before reaching his feet along with his head.  
Laying there trying to clear his mind dreading the awaited overthinking that graces him with it's presence each night. He's always had trouble sleeping; found it hard to switch off his mind and just relax.  
Finally managing to clear his mind he focuses on his breathing, chest slowing rising and falling air filling his lungs and leaving it just as fast. As he was beginning to drift off to sleep his mind finally calm an intrusive 'George' echoed loudly through his silent mind startling him enough to sit up in a hurry.  
"What the hell" Rubbing his forehead feeling his now racing heat beat pulse through his temples as his phone suddenly starts vibrating on the bedside. Music fills the quiet room.  
{ Heat waves by glass dragons ;) }  
"What the.." His attention is snapped to the phone startled

•GOGY is calling•

"George?..." confusion I'm his voice Dream reaches over grabbing the phone staring at the screen for a moment; a cute photo he had screencap from one of George's streams, seeing it always made him smile he answers

"Dream?...are you there"  
The thick British accent of Georges tired voice streamed threw the phone

"Yea I'm here George" He spoke quietly, drowsey and heart still racing. He found it rather bazar that he had rung right after Dream had been woken up by the intrusive thought  
"What's up? You don't usually ring this late"

"Yea I..sorry I don't really know" George sounded confused and rather upset sending a shiver down Dreams spine

"Are you okay?! You sound weird" clear worry in the tone Dream asked sitting up more onto the edge of his bed.  
The call was silent for a moment

"I'm okay just.....are you okay?"

Dream raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly finding it funny that Geroge who sounds like he's seen a ghost is asking if he is okay?  
"I'm fine George" he says in a reassuring voice

"Ok...goodnight" George says ubruptly and dismissive

"Wait no!" The words spit out of dreams mouth, faster than he meant sounding desperate he takes a deep breath and continues calmer  
"i know your not okay tell me what happened....you can talk to me" his voice was deep and calming

"Look I don't really know ok!" George responded sounding a little snappy but instantly apologised  
"Sorry it's....don't laugh okay but something weird just happened and I had to call" 

"I won't laugh I promise" Dream replied softly making sure his words were clear and serious

"I just....needed to call you.....I don't know why" there are pauses in between his words sounding as if he is fidgeting around uncomfortably 

A flash of warmth filled dreams cheeks and spread like tendrils into his chest  
"You did?" Voice sounding a little to happy

"Yea it's like I was trying to go to sleep and suddenly your name was clear in my mind. I had a moment of fear like maybe something had happened to you but I can tell your fine so I'll go" George muttered rather fast and awkwardly into the phone

Dream froze almost dropping the phone "What?..." Confusion flooded his head As his heart began racing

"Yea... it was like somone screamed 'Clay' into an empty room"

The call lay silent for a moment as Dream stared at nothing mind overwhelmed, heart beat pulsing through his body summoning the courage to speak " George..."

"Yes Clay?" George says using Dreams name so easily making his heart skip a beat.  
Dream struggles with his thoughts for a moment unsure weather or not to tell his friend that he had had the exact same experience just moments before there call  
"Nevermind sorry I just need to sleep I'm fine I promise and I don't think it's weird okay?" Dream spouts fastly words rushing out without really thinking about what has saying he just needs to think

"Oh okay goodnight I guess" George says clearly confused hints of concern poking through

"Yea night" Dream ends the call 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys gals and non binary pals thankyou so much for reading the first chapter of Connected.  
> After reading heatwaves and hearing that the author might not be continuing me along with many others were devo so I desided to try my hand at writing one myself. Obviously it's not going to be as well written as heat waves since the author of that masterpiece is an AMAZING writer. Non the less I wanna try and hope you enjoy the story I bring to you! I will try and upload a new chapter each week maybe 2 a week depending on how bust I am! I hope you enjoy 🥰  
> \- Kami


	2. What if I told you I wasn't lying?

●Dream ended the call●

"The heck" George sit on his bed big brown eyes staring at his phone, clearly confused about this whole situation and a deep uneasiness lingers in his chest, like even though he is safe in his small 1 bed apartment he felt like he was utterly alone in a big cold concrete room.  
A shiver obnoxiously forces it's way down his spine he stands up and rather than grabbing his usual blue sweater from his desk chair he instinctively walk to his cupboard reaching to the back and pulling out a bright green dreamwastaken merch hoodie dream had sent him A whole ago. Pulling it over his head it fall almost to his knees he sighs

" he was way off on the sizing " George let out a small giggle before climbing back into bed instantly feeling better for a reason unknown to him.

George lay down on his side as a small fluff lump of kitten desided to jump on the bed right in his face.  
"Pff pleh cat!" George wipes the collection on kitten fur that has now accumulated on his face off and looks over at her looking completly inocent he can't help but laugh.  
"silly cat" he strokes her head softly as she curls up beside him.  
He smiles to himself listening to the gentle purrs of comfort.

"What was all that about hey? Your dad's gone crazy" he talks to the now fast asleep blob of fur obviously not expecting an answer but like to speak his thoughts aloud anyway.  
He rolls onto his back thinking intensely the word still bouncing around his brain crystal clear, what was weirder is the voice which had spoke was erly distinctive; it was his own.

"Why would I hear myself calling for Clay?.....Clay" He repeats the name  
'when did his name become this easy say' he usually struggled to his friends by there birth names, found it embarrassing an emotion he knew all to well.  
His face flush a cute pink, rolling over to know face the wall he borrow his face into the hoodie knowing full well he was alone but for some reason still feeling embarrassed; like somehow the name Clay was a forbidden word.  
He breathed in an a sudden calmness washed over his body causing him to relax.  
"Has it always smelled this sweet?" And just like that he was out, kitten at his side warm tones illuminating from the still on lamp the pale brunette slept the night through.

Piercing bright sunlight poke through the light blue curtains awakening the disgruntled male, he sits up hair messy and adorable rubbing his tired eyes and walking into the kitchen flicking on the kettle.  
Hands reached up stretching he let out a yawn and continue to make himself a morning tea looking out the window seeing the quiet area of the city he live in below looking rather peicful in the morning.  
He finished the morning routine and feeds the fur babies before taking his place at the awaited throne that is his desk.  
Turning on his computer and setting up for a morning stream. Taking a sip of tea the cursor hover over the GO LIVE button.

About 10 minutes pass as George welcomes the chat smiling cutely as he wave at the screen upbeat background music playing softly. Suddenly he hears an all to familiar voice stream through his earphones.  
Dream joined team speak  
"George!"  
He jolts a little shocked before laughing softly  
"Hi Dream" he says with his usual dorky smile, dream was quiet like he was thinking about something. "Dreeeeeaammm? You there?" He raise an eyebrow at the camera and cup his ear which was under a headphone so he looked kinda stupid.  
"George...your wearing my hoodie" Dreams voice was confused but happiness clearly poking through  
George felt his cheeks begin to heat up eyes widening 'I forgot to get changed' he rub the back of his neck nervously  
"Ahh y-yeah" he clears his throat and continues "your merch! You sent it to me of course I'm gonna wear it for you show it off ahah"  
Dream was silent for a minute he could almost feel his eyes;which to geroge appeared a pretty golden yellow, percing through the stream causing him to become caution of his actions and how red his face was getting.  
"You did a really bad job on the sizing though" George stands up and spins around for the camera showing that the bright green hoodie falls almost to his knees.  
"Thats because it's my one"  
The words flowed through the headphones into his ears like a river his face darkening a shade. 'Clays hoodie...that's Why it smelled-' his eyes dart back to the screen sitting in his chair letting out an akward laugh  
"Silly shouldn't have sent your one...ANYWAY! Are you jumping on the server?" The now beat red man abruptly changed the subject flicking the hood up to avoid showing to much of his face.  
"Fuck....you're so cute" the words were faint and under his breath but Gerorge still heard clear as day what Dream has said.  
He rest his head back in his chair for a second before convincingly ignoring the comment as if he had heard nothing.  
"Okay guys so today I want to organise my chest as they are currently extremely messy" his minecraft character run towards the cute cottage core vibes house George had built the stream before.  
"Sorry hopping on now" Dream said as joined the server

Sapnap and Bad and Karl all joined the vc and were fucking around on the server for a while doing stupid bits and laughing like tea kettles as usual.  
"GEORGE! gimme back my boots you ugly butt" a cute southern accent that was Nicks voice twanged through the call  
"No I need them" Geroge laughed and run in circles around the houses as Sapnap chased after him.  
"GEEEOORRRRGGE" high pitched shreiking glitched through the stream  
"George give him his stuff back and Sapnap come on Geroge is NOT ugly" Dream spoke to Nick in an older brother tone  
"Yes he is look at him ewe!" Sap crouches towards George's avatar punching it  
"No he's not" Dream  
"Yes he is" Sap  
"Hes not" Dream  
"HE IS!" Sap  
"Sapnap! George is beautiful and he's smart and funny" Clays voice was suddenly more serious  
"...Stop" George said softly his thick British accent shinning through, with an akward giggle butterflies slowly filling his stomach  
"Your just a simp!" The firery boy said before punching Dream and strategically running to crouch behind George  
"I know i am and George is sooo hot" his voice was smooth between laughter and George could tell he was totally smirking  
"Dream stop" his voice came out more shaky than he had meant it, a part of him really not wanting Dream to stop. He felt a small beed of sweat begin the run down his neck; butterflies becoming more intense and spreading to his chest  
" Why? You know it's true"  
"Yea okay I'm leaving!"Sapnap said in a sulking tone  
"goodbye guys!" He said before promptly jumping offline  
"Bye" they both said to busy entraced by each other to care

George muted himself from the stream to talk to dream privately

"Dream you gotta stop messing around on stream you're lying to the them, they get.... the wrong idea" George fidgets nervously, tone serious and sick of his jokes

"What if I told you I wasn't lying..." his words were warm, nervousness clearly in his voice

George's eyes widen as he froze for a moment  
"W-what?"

"You heard me"

'He's lying' the though rudely echoed through his mind  
"....This isn't funny dream" Georges voice was suddenly laced with hurt and colder than before

"Do I sound like I'm laughing..." he didn't his voice was smooth and serious

George nuzzled his face into the hoodie colar hiding himself from the camera that was still streaming to thousands of viewers, chest rising and falling breathing heavily

"I'm serious...I always am..you are the most amazing person I've ever met" Clays words flowed through George like fire as he slowly continued  
"And your smart and funny" he pause for a moment before saying in a deeper seductive voice  
"And so very....attractive"  
George could feel his heart about to burst out of his chest, he felt hot and confused head spinning entranced by Clays voice. He sat up straight trying to compose himself taking a sip of water

"I can see you, you know George. I like the way your skin turns red when I talk and how awkwardly nervous you get..." he pauses getting closer to like mix and whispers "it exites me"  
George practically spat out his water trying to act cool as he glance at his very confused chat, not doing anything in game.

"Stop" was all he could manage to say in a much quieter voice than intended a tone which didn't seem like he wanted Clay to stop at all

"I can see the sweat driping from your jawline down your neck....so very hot....you might wanna take off my hoodie soon you seem to be overheating" Clays voice was cocking and sweet like honey; he new what he was doing how he was making George feel

"Or do you wanna keep it on? I Probably should have washed it before sending it to you, I usually sleep in it on cold nights but it looks...way better on you" There are pauses in his voice like he's biting his lip from the tension building between them

George felt like he was going to pass out; his heart was pounding along with his head, the butterflies had begun to take over his whole body making him shake, unable to think he put his head back staring at the ceiling souly focused on clays voice  
"Please" he managed to say  
"Stop looking" he could feel clays eyes tracing every visible inch of him, it felt like his fingers were tracing his skin where his eyes had been

"I can't" Dream said simply  
"I never can... I wish I was there....I want more than anything to witness your beauty in person...and to-" his voice suddenly cut off in fact everything cut off  
George jolt forward in shock snapping out to the trace that was Dream. Looking down at his slipper covered feet; George in his intense forgetting had pulled the extension cord connected to his power board out wich caused his entire pc set up to switch off abruptly, thus ending the stream and the call.  
Catching his breath he look down at his shaking hand and quickly removes the sweater throwing it on the floor  
"What the actual fuck was that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! hope you are enjoying my fic I opted to switch between perspectives just to shake it up a little and give me more ideas hope you enjoyed it 😁 feel free to leave comments!  
>  Kami


	3. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all this is a shorter chapter sorry kinda hit a mental block Hope you are enjoying the story so far! :) -kami

Pain shot through Clays chest like something had snapped. The dial tone of an ended call ring through his ears he stare at the screen in front of him.  
■ The Stream you were watching has ended■  
He swallow hard feeling his heart beat obnoxiously pounding in his head, chest rising and falling heavily.  
He shake his head placed his phone down and people smacks himself in the face on both now pale freckled cheeks *smack*  
he stare down at his desk mind racing with intrusive thoughts of the previous scene that had played out before burrying his face in his hands as his face brightened about five shades of pink reaching up to his ears, letting out a soft regretful whine "oh God Clay what the hell were you doing" he muffledly whines at himself through his hands.   
"Ahhhgg" he drag his hands down his face frustrated before spinning up out of his chair and grabbing his towel from over the door "i need a shower"  
The dirty blonde haired man made his way down the hall towards the bathroom, he shut the door and lean against it for a moment, before beginning to strip removing his shirt that was hiding a tonned muscular chest that he honestly wasn't that confident with, he never really thought of himself as attractive although people often told him he was he didn't care it was just a body. He remove his pants and slowly looks down to his tight black boxers and with no surprise as he expected they were....let's just say tighter than usual; he let out an uncomfortable sigh 'what the hell Clay that's your best friend you were thinking about' he thought to himself unimpressed with his bodies reactions but knowing daym well of his subconscious desires for George.   
He remove them and climb into the shower ajusting the water and putting his shower play list on his phone on shuffle; the water ran through his browny/blonde locks and down his tonned body. The water was warm and comfortable letting his mind wonder, he thought of the way he could practically feel George beneath his finger tips and he traced his handsome soft body with his eyes; warmth spread through his chest smiling as he rembeered George's cute expressions. 'Not enough' his eyes shoot open turning around and quickly flicking the water all the way to cold with a slight scream jumping out from under the water "SHIT THATS COLD AHHG* he shiver before stepping back under the spout letting the icy water run over his body wakeing him up and claiming his heated thoughts, he focus on the music playing and let himself refresh.

20 minutes or so pass as he walks back into his room wearing a baggy grey shirt and sweatpants a few shades lighter during his hair softly with a towel, humming along the the music filling the room from his phone. Patches poked her head up from the bed with a "purrmew" kinda chirp making Clay giggle softly and sit down neck to her stroking her head softly. "Hey baby girl" his voice was soft and smooth sounding rather tired with was strange after a cold shower, its like his soul felt drained? and kind of....empty.  
He climb into bed as the little totry cat decided his chest was the perfect place to park her flufdy toosh, looking down into his eyes purring before softly drifting back to sleep "dork" he said softly to the cat stroking her head as she nodded off.   
Dream reached over and picked up his phone turning the music off, it was to early to sleep but he was quite comfy and very tired, his phone vibrates hope shoots down his arm with the vibration wishing so bad to talk to George, however disappointment soon followed as it was just a discord notification of the group discussing plot points for the SMP. He sighs softly and opens the message app tapping on   
Gogy❤   
He watch as the cursor yet again mockingly blinks at him. A wash of sadness floods the man's chest 'i must have really upset him... does he think I'm gross? What was i thinking' negative thoughs pace themselves back and forth through his mind before sending a simple   
I'm sorry   
Unsure of anything else to say. He place down his phone and run a hand through his half dry hair brushing it out of his face, the thought of George hating him or even just being mad at him ate away at Dream, his chest squeezed painfully as stress spread its self through his body waiting for a reply "I hate this...why do I always have to fuck everything up" tears started to pool in the man's eyes making the emerald colour even more piercing. The sound of George's laughter echoed through his ears rembering back on all the amazing moments they shared and realising how genuinely happy Clay was when talking to George he smile softly as the tears began to flow down his cheeks and onto his pillow still smiling; heated beating faster as his chest squeezed in pain he laughed to himself softly before saying allowed to himself as though to make it final   
"Oh...so I love him" a sort of warm pain shot down dreams body like fire as he finally let himself accept his feelings for George; far more than that of mere friendship. They were long past it simply being jokes he had meant every word spoken to George he loved him with every bone in his body and every peice of his soul he loved George.   
That is what scared him the most.


	4. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall a few people here and over on wattpad wanted me to bring back this story and finish it   
> so im gonna! However now I'm more used to writing its probably gonna be better paced and spaced out as I have a bit more writing experience so enjoy!

George pov 

George fidgeted around, still panting from what had just happened.   
He quickly pulled off his headphones and got up storming to the bathroom.  
Turning on the tap he splashes cold water onto his face; you could almost hear the sizzling of the cold against his hot cheeks.

Taking a deep breath and wiping his face with a soft blue towel, he looked into the mirror at his flustered expression.   
"Your a mess George" he says to himself looking over his body; messy hair, bright red face and sweaty.  
Tingles linger down his neck, jawline and his lips throbbed.  
He brought his fingers up to his mouth resting them there softly, closing his eyes and tracing a finger tip down his jaw and onto his neck and collar bone rembering the experience. Entranced by how real the situation felt and how close Clay was..... 'Close?' Georges eyes shot open looking at himself   
"how..." he pauses briefly confused "how can he feel so close when he's 4000 miles away?" the words sounded abstract leaving his lips.  
The whole situation was just to weird for him to handle right now.

George walked into the kitchen and made himself his second cup of tea for the day, before walking over the the arm chair and turning on Netflix. Sitting cutely with his legs up warm cup or tea in hand.   
"Shit" through the haze George had forgotten that he ubruptly ended the stream in his accident. Grabbing his phone he opens Twitter imminently drafting a post saying   
●Hey guys sorry about earlier I wasn't feeling very we which is was I was acting strange... I didn't get much sleep last night! ☹ also my power decided it would spontaneously go out (thanks weather!) which caused my pc to shut off and end the stream im so sorry will make it up to you guys tomorrow 🙂●   
Post   
"There that will have to do" he sigh and yawn softly zoning out at the TV screen flashing colours onto his face, in the darkening room as the sun set. 

He startles out if his Netflix trace ass the phone in his lap vibrates, screen illuminating.  
▪︎message from ♡Dream♡▪︎  
He swallow hard picking up the phone and unlocking it.   
Clicking on Dreams message it reads a simple 'im sorry' which sends a sharp pain through Georges chest.  
"Sorry?" he mumbles ot himself   
'Does that mean he regrets it?'; There's those intrusive thoughts again. "Why do I care..." he says softly to himself snuggling down further into the armchair trying to come up with something to say.   
Difference responses with pros and cons flick through his brain he could say 'its fine' but that comes across to cold. He could make it a joke with something like 'so not cool dude now the fans will never stop shipping us' but it might come off uncaring, as Dream seemed scarily serious...'serious', a blush shot its way across the brunettes pale cheeks. "He sounded so serious" Georges heart started racing again and without thinking he hit the call button. 

"Hello?" Dreams voice sounded husky like the just woke up. 

"I- im sorry did I wake you?" Georges britsh accent in a much softer tone than usual made Dream shoot up.

"George?!" He clear his throat rubbing his eyes and calming himself down. "Hey you alright?"

George blushed at the exitment in his tone, pulling a blanket next to him over himself and snuggling down. "I'm fine I just-" his words cut off wondering to himself why he actually did call.

"You just?" Dream said sleepily but eith anticipation

"..wanted to hear your voice" he mumbles softly under his voice hiding his head in the blanket. 

Dream heard, eyes widening as a smile crept its way across his face cheeks tinted pink.   
"What was that Georgie?..." he said vheekily pretending he didn't hear.

George let out an annoyed huff before saying louder "I just wanted to talk to you okay!" 

Dreams smile grew and so did his blush but he didn't want to get himself to hopeful. God he loved George and coming to that realization made moments eith him so much sweeter.   
After a few moments of silence Dream asked "..what happened with the stream earlier?" 

George froze, obviously Dream hadn't been awake to read his tweet, he pause for a moment wondering if he should tell Drean the truth but just response with.   
"The power went out...cause of the weather" 

Dreams eyebrow shot up, he could tell George was lying, he always could George had a specific tone to his voice that Dream was well skilled in picking up. "Mmhmm" he says unbelieving 

"Wot" George says annoyed british showing through with the word.

"What actually happened Mr clear skies all week" He said cockily hearing George let out a little gasp.

George covered his face further into the blanket; Letting out annoyed noises.

"Georgie?" Dream said sounding persistent but also concerned

"Ahggg! It was your fault! You were saying all those weird things and I kicked my power board unplugged!" George snapped 

A sharp pain shot through Dreams chest washing away the joking mood, he lay back down pulling the covers up over him. "...weird" he says softly barley audible ".....sorry" feeling his eyes start to glaze over again. 

"Thats not what i-" George starts to say voice instantly apologetic.

"You don't have to explain yourself George its fine" Drean says dismissively words laced with hurt. 

After a few moments of silence George speaks again softly.   
"I want to...Dream I didn't mean that..honest" he sighs and rubs his forehead softly. "Your words were kind...i- " he pause blushing again, "i liked them....its just the whole situation was weird its like I could- could" 

"Feel you?" Dream chirped in supplying. 

"Yea!" George replied sitting up straighter at the mutual understanding. His heart began to race again rembering the way it had felt.  
"I don't really understand but I felt- i feel...connected to you" 

A needed silence dwells int he calm for a moment feeling as if there hearts were beating in sync.   
Dream cleared his throat softly before speaking.  
"So...you don't think I'm weird?"

"Wh- haha of course not" Geogre laughed at the question, he had just told Dream he liked it when he complimented him and the blonde was still caught up on the weird comment.   
"Dream i think you're amazing" he said softly before covering his own mouth.

Dream felt his cheeks start to bring burrowing his face into his pillow for a moment wiggling around in a sort of happy stim.   
He calms himself and tries to speak calming. "I think you're amazing too...hey Georgie?"

The brit could hear his friend excitement know how he can get with his adhd and honestly finding it adorable. "Yea dreamy?" He says cutely in a caring voice.

"Umm- are you..."  
He pause thinking about his words carefully not wanting to cross any lines.

George raises an eyebrow staring at his phone with anticipation "am I??" 

"Straight?"   
Dream blurted fidgeting around nervously awaiting the answer, wanting to know if he has any chance at all. 

The pinkies lingering on his cheeks multiplied up to Georges ears darkening a few shades. He tried to speak but words couldn't seem to form "i-i dont-" 

"No its okay don't worry you don't have to force yourself to tell me its just I" 

"No no its okay umm I just i don't really know" George blurted him now also fidgeting "I thought i was but...."

"But?" Dream repeated back to him, not pushly but trying to hold on the glimmer of hope still lingering in his chest. 

George summons the courage tone of voice quiet and serious  
"You're different...."


End file.
